Through the Stars and Back
by VeryWithdrawn
Summary: The multiverse is the theory in which there exist an infinite number of universes. Within these universes exist special beings called "The Travelers," that are given certain tasks by an omnipresent entity. Who they are and what these tasks constitute, perhaps we shall never know? Perhaps… Shuu x OC x Subaru. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Another Day at the Office

It was one of those days. The Office was devoid of its usual scurry of employees scuttling about, trying to finish deadlines, paperwork, and the occasional power-point presentation. Instead, they were slouched, apathetic, and lethargic.

Almost as if they were dead.

A medium-sized man in a button up shirt, that had seen better, less-wrinkly days, dragged his scuffed brown loafers across the pale-blue carpet. A cup of coffee from the half-brewed coffee maker was the only thing held strong upon his person, his hand gripping it as if it were his own lifeline.

Yes, it was one of _those_ days.

The man made his way to his cubicle and sat down onto his chair with a loud CREAK. He gingerly took another sip of his coffee, placed it next to his monitor, and resumed typing on a document that was boldly entitled: **Traveler's Log**.

_'__Let's see…Name…Occupation…Rank…'_

A series of clicking and clacking filled the small cubicle, mixed with small heavily distorted murmurings due to his tongue stuck at the corner of this mouth. From behind his cubicle wall loitered a couple of his co-workers who were in the midst of gossip. About what, he couldn't really care.

_'__Objective…Regulations…Disciplinary action…'_

The aimless chattering stuck beside his workspace like mosquitoes.

"So, Bill, who'd you have to send off this time?"

Aimless chattering.

"Eh. Some kid. She was from the 32nd Realm and had to go to the 66th. A newbie, too."

"What a shame. Wish we could do something, man."

A collective sound of pity. The man in the cubicle really wished they could be more quiet.

_'__Species…World…Purpose…'_

"You know it'd be useless. They're condemned to this life. Anyway, sending them off is the only thing that we can do."

Another sip of cold coffee.

"Being a Traveler must suck."

As the hours on the clock ticked by, the continuous clacking of his keys seemed to have drowned out their incessant babbling. And with the final few touches added onto his work, proofreading, and re-touching, the man in the cubicle hit a single key with his index finger.

"_Send_."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I've had this idea in my head for a while...Welp, I hope you enjoy it!

**.**

The road that traveled to my new home was a bumpy one. I sat in the backseat of a car with my backpack next to me and my cell phone on my lap. It was a quiet night. The driver didn't talk much. Heck, the people at the church that I stumbled into didn't talk much either. I'm… not a religious person, no. But after being dumped into unfamiliar territory, a church seemed like the best place to ask for refuge and help.

Granted, I should have been used to this lifestyle, but that's a story for another time.

The process of getting a house with relatively cheap rent was, strangely enough, a simple process. After explaining to them my predicament of being homeless, they quickly ushered me to the head priest who proceeded to tell me of a house that was up for rent at an insanely cheap price. If I were to find a part-time job, I would be able to afford rent each month, even with all the schoolwork I would have after enrolling into the local high school. It seemed perfect!

But my predicament meant I had no job, and if this world proved to be like the one yesterday, jobs are scarce, and I had no money. Luckily, when I voiced my problem to him, he quickly told me that I would be an exception, and that the church would pay for my expenses until I find a job. I tried not to dwell on his shifty eyes and fidgeting hands as he said this. Instead I concentrated on the fact that I would be having free housing and meals during my stay here.

It would be quite a while, I think, until I'm moved again.

My clichéd episode of flashbacks while looking out the car window was interrupted when the car pulled up to the…

_Mansion_.

My eyes widened. Before me, stood a grand mansion.

"The priest didn't mention anything about this," I mumbled under my breath.

When he mentioned the rental price for the "house," a mansion was the last thing I expected. It seemed strange. How could something this _awesome_ be so…_affordable? _I tried not to dwell on those matters and again focused on what was important: free food and bed. I glanced over at the driver, who made no move to exit the car. He was, presumably, an employee who was sweeping the floors of the church when the head priest asked him to drive me to my new home.

_"__She'll be moving in with the Sakamaki's. Please escort her there."_

The man was quite adaptable in his situation with the priest's request. One moment, he is sweeping; the next, he is ushering me into his car with the strangest sense of urgency.

I lean over to him and spot trails of sweat. I wasn't aware that the weather was that hot?

Ah well.

"Thanks, sir!"

The man jumped when I said my farewells. Ignoring his odd behavior, I jumped out of the car with my backpack in tow and phone in my pocket. As soon as I shut the car door, the man's Honda Civic sped down the street faster than I can say its name.

What an odd man.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and made my way to the door. It was one of those places that had enough money to have both an electric doorbell and one of those huge iron door knockers in the shape of a lion, except, here, it looked more like a bat.

I rang the doorbell and listened to the tune reverberate from behind the door. Rocking a bit on my heels, I pondered what my new roommates will be like and some other trivial matters.

'I wonder if I know this world…'

The door opened and a man stood at the entrance. He was quite tall. Well, taller than my meager height of five feet. And so I had to crane my head to greet him.

"Hi mister, I'm your new roomma…"

My sentence was left trailing as my eyes widened a fraction and I now realized what this place that I was dumped into was. And I was not thrilled.

The man, in his suit, glasses, and one gloved hand, looked down at me snootily.

"Yes?" he sneered.

I felt a bit (a lot) intimidated, but I kept contact with his red eyes.

"I'm Shiyo. I'll be your new roommate. The church sent me here and they'll be paying for my rent until I get a job."

He cocked his eyebrow and then grinned.

"Oh? Well then, you must also be the girl father told us about," he said while stepping to the side, "Come on in, then."

I stepped through the doorway with a wary glance in his direction. His gleaming red eyes followed me after each step. This man terrified me. What lied ahead terrified me. This world, I knew, would not be an easy one to solve. Moving on to the next would be more of a challenge than I would have liked.

"By the way," he started. I clenched my fist that was wrapped around the strap of my backpack and looked back, cautious. He closed the large door shut and locked it with an audible _click_.

"My name is Reiji."

_Yes, I know_.

"And welcome to the Sakamaki household," he finished with a feral grin.

**.**

Back at the church, two priests were huddled in the corner. To any passerby, it would seem as if they were praying. In a sense, perhaps they were praying…praying for a girl that would become a small sacrifice to keep certain demons full and out of their harms way.

A/N: Please review! Constructive criticism helps!


	3. Chapter 3

**Update:** Added a prologue! READ IT NAO.

Chapter 2:

Out of all the universes Shiyo could have ended up in, the cosmic lottery decides this place as her current area of inhabitance. She swears something along the lines of, 'The guys up there must hate me.'

Maybe it was because she wasn't as _enthusiastic_ with her _occupation_ as the others were. Or maybe it was because of her habit of eating their bagged lunches. Whatever the case, they screwed her up. Big time.

In her line of occupation, those that are of a lower rank than her (the noobs) are given very little access to information that could help them with future "projects." A big disadvantage the higher-ups had created in order to "weed out the weak ones," as a co-worker had put it. The details surrounding the world of The Sakamaki's were apart of said archive of information and would have been next to non-existent for noobs. Due to Shiyo's rank, it was a bit high enough for her to be able to skim a few files during her time off from work. Fortunately, the Sakamaki files were one of them. The term "fortunate" being used very loosely. The _Diabolik Lover's_ franchise was a sadistic world and always gave her chills after reading their files. Call it her appeal to feminism, but these boys left a bitter taste in her mouth.

She did not like this place.

She did not want to be there.

However, there would not be a way out of this place until the mission, whatever it may be, was completed and she is moved from this hellhole. And so, Shiyo huffed and introduced herself to Reiji. Or rather, Reiji's jacket. The girl had stopped looking at his face after a while, else a series of irate-induced gagging would have commenced.

"My name is Shiyo. It's a pleasure to meet you," she had managed to say without grimacing. This was anything but a pleasure.

The man didn't say anything for a good half-minute. Afterwards, his face seemed to contort even further as his wicked smile widened. He tilted his head back in an amused fashion.

"No last name, Miss Shiyo?"

"No."

"Hm." His gloved hand reached for his chin in contemplation, as he turned and started walking to some unknown hallway. She followed.

"How strange. You have no last name? Were you born on the streets or was that a pitiful attempt to assume a form of mystery?" he sneered.

Her right hand twitched. This guy… his elitist attitude needed to go. Or he, himself. Whichever worked.

'Che,' she though, 'Whatever. Explanations are troublesome.'

"Neither," she replied while looking up at the back of his head. "And I'm pretty sure you don't really care anyway."

"Correct you are, commoner," Reiji chuckled.

They finally stopped in front of a mahogany door.

"This is the dining room," Reiji said as he pushed open the door.

Beyond it laid a dim-lit, but well-furnished room. Like any other room in which its sole purpose was to eat in, it contained a long, intricately carved wooden table with matching wooden chairs. Lush curtains adorned ceiling to floor windows, which gave view to a bright half-moon.

And in this rather dark room, the shining orb was the only thing lighting up the faces that surrounded the dining table. Four faces. Four hauntingly handsome faces. Five, really, if you count an additional Mr. Reiji.

"It seems…we have quite the full house," Shiyo attempted to say in a casual voice. The last thing she needed was to appear meek and door-matty. "Hi everyone, I'm Shiyo. Your new roommate."

A look of displeasure and annoyance settled on the features of most of the men in the room, except for one of them. He had a creepy, almost lustful smile adorning the face underneath his flamboyant hat. Seeing his expression had her purse her lips in discomfort.

Suddenly, one of them shot up from their seat. He had white hair and his eyes had an angry, yet illuminating red glow.

"Oi! Reiji!" he yelled, "What the fuck's going on!?"

Reiji huffed as he pushed up his glasses with a finger.

"Honestly Subaru. Its bad manners to speak with such words in front of a lady! " He looked up into his brother's eyes with a straight face. "It is father's orders."

With that, Subaru's eyes, as well as the other's, widened a fraction. He let out an aggravated _tsk_ as he sat back down into his seat.

"As you can see, Miss Shiyo," Reiji said as he strolled over to the table, "Your presence here is quite bothersome for us. It's only because of our father's orders that you are here."

He turned to face her with a curled smile.

"Do you understand now, Miss Shiyo? You are a freeloader. A pest. As such, we require payment."

"The church is paying rent for me until I get a job," she quickly retorted.

The men in the room chuckled in amusement as if the girl was some doll being toyed with.

" Yes, well, there is a different kind of payment we want."

Shiyo's eyebrows quirked a bit. She knew what kind of "payment" they wanted, but the way Reiji had said it just sounded wrong. However, before she could respond, a flash of red disappeared and reappeared in front of her face. A clawed hand roughly cupped her chin and lifted it up for her to see a red-head's taunting face. He dipped his head so that his nose was a few centimeters above the skin of her neck. There was a rush of cold air as he inhaled.

" Heh. This girl smells nice." He lifted head and looked into a pair of frightened eyes with a smirk. "Good enough to _eat_."

Scared-shitless was probably a good word to describe how she initially felt. But as the thought of being man-handled by some punk sunk in, Shiyo became pissed. _No one_ touches her like that. However, before anything could be done, a childish voice resonated from behind the red-head.

"Ne, Ayato…"

A purple-haired shota, with a raggedy bear hanging limply from his crossed arms, emerged from behind his brother.

"Ne, Ayato…" he repeated.

"What, Kanato!" Ayato snarled whilst keeping his cupped hand firmly on its target.

"You can't keep her all to yourself! I'm hungry too... Actually, she's mine! I saw her come through the door first! She's mine!" He tilted his head and looked at her. "Ne…you'll be mine, right? That's what you want, right?"

The man in the silly hat chuckled.

"Fufu~ Having a human girl here will be _fun_. Hey, how about we have some _fun_ later, hmm?" He winked.

Shiyo did nothing, but deadpan. Really, how does one respond to these awkward questions? 'Yes,' was definitely not an answer.

"Feh," scoffed the red-head, "Look at her, she doesn't even know what's going on!" He leaned a little closer to her face. "How'd you like to be eaten by me? Well, Shortie?"

There wasn't anything Shiyo could fathom doing at that moment other than subconsciously twitching her right eye. Unbelievable. These demons had egos almost as big as a certain big-headed, cloud prefect -turned mafia man- she had once knew. Ironically, both parties were sadistic as well. Raising both of her arms, Shiyo roughly shoved away a surprised Ayato who let out an "Oi!" before falling onto the ground. The girl pointed a finger towards him.

"Listen here, Raggety Ann. I am no one's property so don't act like you can own me," she said, "The same goes for all of you. I don't belong to anybody. Got it?"

Raito, aka silly-hat man who was known to be quite the lady-killer from what she'd read, chuckled once more. "Fufu~ I hardly think that would be the case."

She quirked an eyebrow.

"What he means is," said a grinning Reiji, "Not belonging to us is impossible."

"That's right, Shortie." Ayato grunted while pulling himself up, "That attitude of yours won't last for very long. You're ours now."

Quiet, yet sinister giggles erupted as Shiyo closed her eyes and let out a small sigh.

"Why? Is it because you're vampires?"

The giggling stopped. The room was quiet for a moment as she opened her eyes and they stared.

"Hm," Reiji smirked, "Well, you're the first human to say such a thing. Ah, it's not like we're denying it."

"Your demeanor and those glass cups, filled with what I assume isn't fruit punch, makes it obvious," Shiyo replied.

_'__That, and the fact that I already know quite a lot about you guys. Thank God for those profile archives.'_

"Ne, Reiji," Kanato piped, "I'm hungry…"

"Ah, yes. After all, it is dinner time."

The hairs the girl's arm stood up as the faces around the table curved into grins and a few of them licked their lips. It looked even more sinister against the backdrop of the moon.

Shiyo cursed to herself. Would she be dying so soon? Was her mission to become a sacrifice? Food for psychotically insane demons? And the higher ups wondered why she hated her job.

'Damn them, damn the church that sent me here, and damn these demons for making my life suck that much more.'

Her internal rambles of loathing was cut short by Reiji.

"Now everyone, dinner cannot start without Shuu. Although I utterly despise that lazy oaf, Father did tell us to eat as a…family."

Ayato's face grimaced in discontent and impatience.

"Che. Like I give a fuck about that old man's dinner rules. I say we kill her now. Dibs!"

"At least let me have fun with her first, Brother~" Raito swooned.

"If any of you touches her, I'll kill you," Kanato mumbled as he lifted up his toy. "She's our food, right Teddie?"

The room reverberated with an unsettling cacophony of words that promised to devour the girl, one way or another. She trembled, shifting her eyes in an attempt to look for a way to escape and yet knowing that that would be impossible. If the higher ups had really meant for this "sacrificial-lamb" business to be her assigned mission, then she was to follow through with it, else a punishment even worse than death would befall upon her.

At least, that was what it said in the welcome packet on the first day of her job.

In her vain attempt look for an exit, Shiyo momentarily locked eyes with the one vampire that had kept quiet. Would he save her? Subaru, however, only snarled and looked away. It would seem that she was alone, ally-less…like a sheep in a herd of wolves.

And although she was alone and imminently fated to become vampire food, Shiyo wasn't about to make it easy. Sure, she would become just another morsel for these vampires, as fate would have it, but that don't mean a girl's gotta go down without inflicting some damage. Nuh uh. No way. This girl's gonna _bite_.

Holding up her fists, she bellowed, "You bitches wanna go!?"

The Sakamaki brothers merely stared at her in amusement.

"You're not gonna kill me so easily!" she cried.

A statement which, to the Sakamaki's, would seem most improbable, but Shiyo would have to change that.

"Oh? And what makes you say that?" Reiji smirked.

"Because you guys can't."

It was here that everyone turned their heads toward the door. In a twisted turn of events, there stood the remaining Sakamaki brother who had yet to make his appearance; Shuu, who carried the title as eldest and who could possibly be Shiyo's savior.

Thus resulted in confusion.

Why would a vampire, more specifically a Sakamaki vampire, even bother sparring a prey's life? Other than to play with their food.

'That must be it,' Shiyo thought bitterly.

"Oi! What the hell are you talking about, Shuu!" cried an annoyed Ayato.

The rest of the brothers sported similar faces, save for Subaru who generally looked angry anyway.

"Yes, what are you talking about?" Reiji asked as he pushed up his glasses.

"Father said to treat our guest with care," Shuu yawned, "Guess he didn't tell you that, Reiji."

The second eldest brother narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist in fury of being left out of such information from his father. Once again, as his title infers, he was second place.

"What's that old manthinking?" Ayato said as he ran a hand through his red locks.

"Ma~ Father said not to kill her, but he didn't say we couldn't _indulge_ a little," Raito leered.

There was a collective look of agreement, besides, of course, from the lone blood bank of the room. It was then, however, that Shiyo had a revelation. If the higher ups had intended for her to be used as a meal, then why would the head-honcho (aka Papa vampire) forbid them to kill her? Perhaps her mission wasn't to be eaten after all?

Really, it would be so much easier if she was at least given a small clue as to what her purpose was when thrown sporadically into these infinite realms. Was it really so hard to be given a manila folder detailing the contents of her mission so as to avoid wild goose chases? Apparently, her boss thinks so. Being a Traveler can be so complicated.

With the recent information regarding her living status in the house, she, at least, had some time to figure things out.

But still…as Shiyo glanced around the room with its very dangerous, very hungry occupants, the thought of becoming something akin to a midnight snack did not sit too well with her.

Like hell she'll let them do whatever they want!

Shiyo crossed her arms.

"You guys aren't taking my blood."

"Ara?" said Raito, "You sound awfully confident~"

"This is my body and my blood! I have my rights!"

Ayato flickered, yet again, in front of Shiyo and grabbed a handful of her black hair. Pulling her towards his face, he said, "I don't think you understand, Shortie. You have no rights. Your body, your blood…belongs to us."

Shiyo grimaced as the fingers entangled in her hair tightened. However, that didn't stop her from dragging back her knee and using Ayato's family jewels as target practice. As he doubled over from the pain, Shiyo ruffled her short locks and massaged her abused scalp.

"No, I don't think you understand, buddy," she started, "You touch me again and I will _castrate_ you." She turned her glare towards the rest of the vampires. "That goes for all of you."

Although this mere girl had taken down one of their own, the brothers showed no signs of taking her threat seriously. Reiji only pushed up his glasses in disgust, most likely due to her, a supposed "Lady," round-house-kicking a pair of nuts. In contrast, Shuu sat slumped in a chair with his hand on his cheek, staring at the girl with disinterest. Kanato was mumbling to his Teddy. Raito had a slightly disturbing 'come-hither-I-love-S&M-shit' look. Subaru only sat in his chair with his feet kicked up onto the table (to Reiji's displeasure), but with the slightest hint of a smirk on his face. Ayato, well, continued clutching his crotch in an attempt to alleviate pain, but to no avail.

There would be absolutely no respect coming from this lot. Shiyo didn't need a file to tell her that. Thank God for anti-rape-self-defense techniques.

"Look," said Shiyo, "I didn't want any trouble. I'm sorry that I've intruded into your home, but I just need a place to stay. The church will be paying for my rent so you don't need to worry about having an extra mouth to feed or whatever. Once I get my shit together, I'll be outta here. Just pretend I'm, like, that invisible roommate who never goes out except to pee and eat."

While some of the vampires raised an eyebrow at her choice of words, Kanato pouted.

"Then what'll we do when we're hungry?"

Shiyo crossed her arms and snorted, "Ain't my problem."

As the room continued to fill itself with arguments on the philosophy of human servitude to a greater being, followed by girlish, bellowed bouts of "Servitude my ass!", Shuu silently huffed to himself and replaced an ear bud back into his ear.

"It seems that dinner won't be served any time soon," he said while sneaking a glance at the petite human morsel, "This is troublesome. I'm going back to my room." Pushing his chair back with a reverberating screech, he dragged himself to the door with the intention to leave, but not before catching a pleasant whiff…

Shuu halted at the doorway and turned a bit to stare at the angry little human behind him, who was currently using a rapid, flamboyant display of arm/hand gestures to prove a point.

_Cherries…_

And then, without closing the door, he left.

The brothers and girl paid no mind.

"I'm not a blood bank, you assholes," said the frustrated girl, "Why can't you get it in your thick heads!?"

"Oi, who're you callin thick-headed, Shortie!?" Ayato grunted.

Before he could make any further remarks, a loud blast resonated throughout the room, making Shiyo flinch in a dramatic manner. Everyone turned their heads to see Subaru lifting his fist from the table, leaving behind a small crater and a dusty cloud of debris.

"Everybody, shut up!" he snarled. His head was angled slightly downwards, facing the table, but his eyes were gleaming left at only one person.

She widened her eyes, perhaps from the bit of fear nudging at her from the violent vampire. From what she knew, Subaru was a violent person who had an affinity for knocking things over with his fists of fury. "Knocking things over"…being a loosely applied term. It was understandable that she wouldn't want to be at the receiving end of it.

However, while Shiyo stood perplexed on how to appease the situation at hand (i.e. imminent mauling from the white haired boy), the Sakamaki brothers only looked at the youngest with indifference.

"What _are_ you babbling about?" Reiji drawled.

Subaru broke his gaze from Shiyo and glared at the group.

"Che. If she doesn't want to be bitten, then just leave her alone."

This perked the brothers' interest. Usually, the youngest of the family, with all of his pent up anger, angst, and despair, wouldn't give a flying fuck about what a human's needs were. Usually, he would just eat them. Maybe even play with his food a bit beforehand.

"Hmm? What are you saying, Subaru-chan?" Raito said.

"Are you trying to stop us from our food?" Kanato darkly muttered, "Ne, Teddy…shall we kill him?"

Shiyo was confused, to say the least. But, like the earlier incident with Shuu, there had to be some catch. These guys weren't the nice type. Especially not the white-haired boy in the front of her.

"Why would you even want to drink her blood? A sloppy girl like that would just taste bad," he spat, "I'd rather eat something tasty."

The brothers pondered at the thought.

"Hm. You do have a point," Reiji said, "I eat only the highest quality of food. This disgusting peasant with a bad mouth…it makes me lose my appetite."

Ayato, who by this point had recovered from the recent manslaughter of his jewels, rolled his eyes and said, "She smells _fine_. Subaru just wants her all to herself."

'Ah,' Shiyo glumly thought, ' There's the catch.'

"Yes, well, sometimes one may never know if their food is poisoned," said Reiji with a certain gleam in his eyes, as if he spoke from experience.

Ayato huffed, but made no inclination in backing down. Neither did Kanato and Raito. They were hungry and Shiyo really just smelled so…_nice_.

Reiji sighed as he headed towards the door. "If you low-lives want to eat that peasant, than go ahead. However, I will not be partaking in this. I'll be in my office.

After the door shut behind him, Raito got up from his seat and strolled towards Shiyo. Knowing what this man was capable of, her guard was up even higher than before.

'Super sexual harassment **and **abuse via sharpened fangs? No thanks,' she thought, forgetting that that description applied to every other Sakamaki brother as well.

That poor girl.

Raito stopped when he was right in front of her. He held her chin and tilted it upwards, as if he were mocking a scene between lovers.

"Hm~ I don't care what Reiji says. I've tasted all kinds of women," he leaned forward and smiled, "How about it? Give me your blood, Slut-chan?"

Upon those words, everything was eerily quiet. If it had been a scene in some cartoon, a dry ball of tumbleweed would have passed by. The brothers that sat at the table watched with a sort of heightened fascination, as the scene that had unfolded captured their attention (amusement) with its tense moment. They had an idea as to what would come. Unfortunately, their pleasure-loving brother did not.

And suddenly, it was as if the kraken had been released in the dining hall. As Shiyo's perfectly formed fist uppercutted into Raito's chin, a searing red, due to either her anger or the blood spurting from the corner of the injured vampire's mouth, seared across her vision.

"You…you just hit me!" stammered Raito, " My beautiful face! You bitch!"

Shiyo cracked her knuckles.

"You really wanna start with the names again?"

Raito shut his bloody mouth, but continued to glare at the girl. Kanato and Ayato snickered at their triplet's despair, while Subaru could be seen smirking at the display.

"If you ever call me a slut again, I can't guarantee that you'll be having the same _face _any time soon," Shiyo growled, "I'm going to bed."

With that, she swiftly turned her heels and left. But not before giving a quick glance to the white-haired vampire, as if that sort of look was equivalent to a 'thank you.' After all, even though it was unintentional, he did stop his brothers from consuming the girl. She would have to give her gratitude later.

After she left, Raito rubbed his chin whilst complaining about what "a bitch!" she was. Only to have Kanato "politely" tell him to _shut up. _The triplets bickered on.

Subaru, not being able to stand being in the presence of his idiotic step-brothers any longer, stepped out of the room and headed towards his own. Putting his hands in his pockets, he continued on with his mind in a faraway place. Man, was he hungry though. And for some reason, that human kept popping up. That rotten human…who smelled a bit like...

"Cherries…" he whispered.

He lowered his head and gave a twisted grin.

'_What an interesting woman_.'

And so, the predator walks.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long! School and stuff. Please leave a review!


End file.
